


grab her by the horns

by astraeus (sirensq)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensq/pseuds/astraeus
Summary: Chloe gets her septum pierced and suddenly starts wearing glasses, and Beca...Well, Beca is having a time.--A quick study of Beca’s very-sappy, very-horny inner voice, ever-present around Chloe Beale.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 124





	grab her by the horns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope y'all enjoy this fic, which is really Beca comedically, incessantly thirsting after Chloe.

Chloe’s eyes always shine, but on this night where Beca is frazzled from work, her eyes aren’t the only thing that shine as Beca walks in the front door. 

In fact, Beca has to do a double-take. Piercings were her thing, after all, although she had removed her “ear monstrosities” indefinitely when she took her job in LA. Piercings were smooth and cold to the touch, and Beca had always found comfort in their presence, fiddling with the metal when she was anxious. But now, on top of her game, complete with the house to prove it, there was little need for the anxious crutch she had always used.

Plus, their weight on her ears always gave her headaches. She thought it was from hours at a screen, but hey, go figure. With small ears and large earrings comes great headaches, she supposes.

But Chloe, sitting in their living room, with glasses balanced at the edge of her nose and a ring tucked into her septum, grinning like she has a big secret to spill?

With a hot best friend and a septum piercing comes great wet dreams, she supposes.

—

So, it doesn’t really start with a septum piercing, but maybe it starts with the glasses. Chloe hears about blue light glasses one day, has an appointment with the optometrist scheduled the next, and two weeks later Beca comes home late to Chloe, hair tossed up in a bun, tendrils of flame red hair framing her face, face scrunched, and clear-framed glasses reflecting the light of her screen. Beca has to pause at the sight, taking care that she doesn’t drop the bag carrying her laptop.

Chloe greets her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, taking her bag and carrying it to Beca’s office, much like any other night. Beca had invited Chloe to live with her in LA upon completion of veterinary school, and Chloe hadn’t considered it for more than a second before agreeing. Months later, they have a routine when Beca comes home late, and it’s simple: Chloe greets Beca, Chloe takes Beca’s bag, and Beca settles down so they can watch TV together until they fall asleep.

Except, on this night, Beca panics, in a very gay way, and instead of hanging out with Chloe, she heads straight to bed. She locks her door and performs choice acts on herself for the rest of the night, muffling her moans into her pillow, until she falls asleep, somehow still frustrated.

Chloe doesn’t comment on it the next morning, although Beca does find her staring curiously when Beca studiously avoids meeting her eyes for the next week.

Beca eventually finds comfort in calling Chloe “four-eyes” and finally meets her stare. Chloe smiles wide, and Beca gulps.

—

So, honestly, it wasn’t the glasses either, but perhaps what they draw attention to. Chloe’s damn eyes do her in. Beca described them as “shining,” for fuck’s sake, before she even noticed the septum piercing. 

She can’t recall a specific time. Just — every smile, gaze, song, drunken night, where Chloe looks at her with a twinkle, and her insides twist until they feel right. That’s the time, that’s all the times, and it’s the kind of always and forever that Beca longs for.

She’s a fucking simp, or whatever the kids say in lieu of “whipped,” nowadays. 

She pretends she doesn’t have a dedicated playlist called “The Blues” that is exactly two songs:  
1\. “Damn Your Eyes” by Etta James  
2\. “Damn Your Eyes” by Alex Clare

Fuck.

—

She hangs out with Chloe the night she comes home to the septum piercing and pretends like she won’t lock herself in her room later.

Chloe completes the routine of Beca’s late nights, hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek, dangerously close to Beca’s lips. “Welcome home,” she says quietly, grabbing her bag and giving Beca a moment’s respite as she travels to Beca’s office for her.

Frozen, Beca almost darts for her room, but she sits dazedly on the couch. To cover up her emerging toner (apparent from the full body blush blazing through her entire being), she pulls a blanket over herself, gingerly removing her bra under the layers the blanket and her shirt afford. She’ll need the extra protection from the blanket, because if Chloe with that septum piercing and those glasses so much as brush her breasts, she’s pretty sure Chloe will see her o-face tonight, and not by any choice of hers.

She groans and puts her face in her hands.

—

When Chloe returns just a few minutes later, she stands in front of the couch to stare at Beca with a smirk. She’s been doing that a lot lately, come to think of it, but Beca simply stares until Chloe says something. Chloe always has something to say.

“Notice anything new?”

A pause, and then. “You look like a bull,” Beca says without thinking, and notes that foot-in-mouth disease is a real thing.

Chloe looks displeased. Beca would scramble to fix her words, but she’s rendered silent by her own stupidity. “You don’t like it?”

“Wait — I’m sorry, I love it. Just...wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“You really know how to flatter a girl, Beca,” Chloe says, but her eyes are twinkling. Damned eyes. Her insides twist until she’s warm inside.

“Not just any girl.”

“Oh?” And Chloe, Chloe who always says something, doesn’t have shit to say, but her lips stretch until she can’t hide her brilliant teeth anymore. And Beca could wax poetic about those pearly whites like she does Chloe’s eyes, but here she is, talking herself out of a hole while one of her holes is decidedly bullfighting its way out of her pants right now.

“Shut up,” she decides to say, and her face is definitely bright red.

Chloe laughs and settles beside Beca, brushing against her, and Beca thinks like, unleash the beast or whatever because apparently her head and her nethers can’t escape this goddamn bull mindset, so Beca slides her hands out from underneath her blanket to remove Chloe’s glasses and set them on the table beside the couch.

Chloe, understandably, gapes. “I can’t see, Beca.”

Beca exhales forcibly, frustrated. “Just — give me a second. I need a second.”

“Beca —“

“Stop.”

Chloe cocks an eyebrow, but her eyes dance knowingly. “Okay.”

“I couldn’t focus with those on,” she says finally.

Chloe’s shit-eating grin almost makes her take the words back. “I knew it.”

Beca shuts her eyes. “They were…distracting.”

“And why would that be?” She can feel Chloe inch closer.

“You’re…distracting. You always are.”

Chloe wraps her arms around Beca’s neck, resting her head against Beca’s chest. She sighs dreamily. “You distract me, too,” she says, like she knows exactly what Beca is trying to say.

And – that’s probably what does it. Beca’s stomach does flips, and Chloe can likely hear her heartbeat pounding out of her damn chest, but if she’s saying what Beca thinks she’s saying, then she needs to kiss the girl already and –

In the moment that the gears are turning furiously in her head, Chloe lifts her head and captures Beca’s lips, and Beca’s fears melt away. Chloe’s kisses are warm, inviting, lively, much like she is, and Beca’s thoughts shut up for once.

\--

After a few hours of lazy kisses, a hot chocolate break, and some television, it is only inevitable that Chloe speaks. “Wanna ride the bull?” Chloe says cheekily, and Beca tells her to fuck off before she realizes Chloe will definitely make another joke about that wording, and right then and there: Beca decides she is in love. And that’s okay, because she’s more than willing to grab this love by the horns. 

Or maybe by her breasts, but she’ll figure that out as she goes along.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm charmills on tumblr!


End file.
